There are many individuals and organizations with an interest in the stock market for whom up-to-the minute stock market information is of vital importance.
It is also important that they are able to contact their dealers or brokers to provide instructions for share market transactions on an instantaneous basis.
Most individuals in particular who may have other occupational or hobby interests which take them away from or out of communication with stock market events can be severely disadvantaged if an event such as a sudden downward adjustment to share values takes place without their knowledge.
Stock market technical analysis is becoming increasingly sophisticated and measures of events based on technical analysis indicators e.g. “moving averages,” “RSI” “stochastic osillator” and the like are extensively used to analyze sharemarket price and time data and for share portfolio management.
The forms of analysis involves the measurement of share prices against small blocks of time.
The analysis can be communicated to stock holders numerically and/or graphically via computers or television monitors.
Most investors have access to personal communication systems such as cellular telephones and other digital apparatus operated by wireless technologies.